Hiro
Hiro is a a twenty-one year old mage. He specializes in the rare Slayer magic, and also uses other magic associated such as Blacksmith and Meister. ''Backround '''As a child, he was lost in a strange land that appeared to be a junkyard, full of all kinds of metal things. There, he met an Iron Dragon- Coal. All his life, Coal had taught him about the world, until one day Coal vanished. Hiro remained in the junkyard for a long time, until eventually he set off to travel.' ''Personality '''Its rare to see him smile; although he is very kind. Hes sometimes stubborn but thats because hes a bit shy. Hiro has a love for cute things which shocks most people due to his rough appearance. Being courageous and brave, he fears almost nothing, except losing his friends and comrades in battle.' ''Appearance '''Hiro is a tall man with long black hair and red eyes. He has various piercing all over his upper body. Its later revealed these piercings drain his magic, so he wears them to train in controlling his magic power. Hiro has long black hair. He normally wears a blue shirt with feathery extensions on his right shoulder. When traveling or training, he wears ' a long feathery like scarf which covers his right arm.' He usually wears tan and gold clothes with brown boots, tan pants, and black sleeves which cover both his arms up to his knuckles.' ''Powers and abilities.(*Note not all of them are listed*) '''Dragon Slayer- Hiro is the Iron Dragon Slayer. As all Dragon Slayers, he can turn parts of him into the body structure of an Iron Dragon. He can also eat his element, Iron(and all forms of metal).' Iron Dragon Roar- He can launch a rampaging iron tornado from his mouth. The tornado is composed of iron fillings and if one dodges it or it misses, various weapons can shoot from it. Iron Dragon Sword- He can either turn his arm(s) into a blade(s) or summon a sword. Iron Dragon Scales- This technique allows him to make scales form all over his body, acting as a armor. He can change the type of metal it is, but its normally carbon, making it near indestructable. Iron Dragon Fist- He can turn his arm(s) into a large metal beam which can either extend to shoot at a foe or he can simply punch with. Gajeel_save_Levy.jpg|Iron Dragon Fist used as a conducter 28960-fairy-tail-gajeel-redfox.6f0e9c316e332d1dfa0c214f0494b982.jpg.png|Iron Dragon Scales Iron_Dragon_Sword.jpg|Iron Dragon Sword (Saw form) Iron_Dragon_Lance_Demon_Logs.jpg|Iron Dragon Sword (Lance form) Gajeel_new_outfit.png '' ''Iron Dragon Wings- He can make metal wings on his back shoot out. Although, he can not fly, he can glide through the air. Iron Dragon Foot Blade- a small blade shoots from his foot. Iron Dragons Cry- This technique makes Hiro cry liquid metal. Hiro can then manipulate the liquid metal to take various shapes and shoot at an opponent. He never really uses it unless its to trick an opponent. Iron Dragon Kunai- He can make kunai(s) to throw at an opponent, stab, etc. Iron Dragon Secret Technique: Fang Over Fang- Iron fillings form a small tornado around him, then, he can then jump at and charge at a foe in mid air or on land, spinning as the tornado aroumd him cuts up the air around him. Iron Dragon Secret Technique: Karma Demons Iron Spiral- By turning his legs and lower body into a drill and spinning, he can then violently shoot at an opponent. Iron Dragon Secret Technique- Fort Knox- This technique allows Hiro to shoot a limitless amount of weapons at his opponent(s) from his body. The weapons fired hold secrets, from having explosive tags to poison in them. Mily Way: Iron Edition- This technique allows Hiro to talk to the souls of deceased dragons. Dragon Force- A powerful dragon technique; this allows him to coat his body in raw magic, enhancing his abilities, giving him 10X more power and strength then normal. Iron Dragon Secret Technique: Karma Demons Fang Of Death- By raising both his arms up in the air, Hiro can then form a large sword from both his arms, then slash downward, causing a large explosion and earthquake. It is so powerful it can rip apart a large section of a forest. ''Opacho- His familiar; Opacho is a small black cat with round ears. Opacho is very kind and loyal to Hiro and his comrades. It is later revealed he is an Exceed, a race of cat familiars who are assigned a Dragon Slayer. Opacho has a battle mode which allows him to grow in size to that of Hiros. He is also a skilled swordsmen and not only uses Flight magic but Meister and Blacksmith magic, making him a skilled figher. ''